


Fixation

by IAmLying



Series: IAmLying's Omega Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Mind Control, My friend: you made obito a creep, Not till the end, Omegaverse, cause heat, creepy!Obito, is that a thing?, me: he made it easy, my brain is fucking weird, no wait it is, stalker!Obito, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLying/pseuds/IAmLying
Summary: Obito was in love with both his teammates, beta Rin and omega Kakashi. He planned on the three having an old fashion triad relationship and had dreams upon dreams of them being in love. When Rin died, Obito nearly broke because their omega had been forced to kill her and how hard it must have been for him, how broken he must be. He wants his omega to be safe and never have to hurt anyone ever again…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did put a primer up for my Omegaverse so if you want the full details go there but for a quick run down:  
Sexual heat- the classic heat we read about. Want to bang everything.  
Non-Sexual heat- a heat that is not sexual at all and is actually heightened emotions and aggression. Most common heat.  
Fixation- fixation is when an alpha or omega becomes obsessed with a compatible omega/alpha. Meaning that the other partner can totally give them the best and most healthiest babies. It occurs over a period of time and requires the Fixator to be focusing on the fixie frequently. If the fixie has a family, the fixator will end up drawing up fantasies of the family. Unless it’s another mate. Then they imagine them dead.

Obito didn’t know when he fell in love with Kakashi and Rin. He knew he didn’t really realize it until the day that Kakashi presented. They were all training when suddenly the smell of blood filled the air and Kakashi gasped in pain. Minato-sensei moved faster then anyone Obito had seen before- even faster then normal even- to move Kakashi out of the clearing, saying training was cancelled.

Obito knew right away exactly what had happened then. Rin had to, and while she looked a bit upset her crush may not go anywhere with Kakashi, Obito had realized how perfect it was. He was an alpha, Kakashi an Omega and Rin a beta. And while triad relationships weren’t as common as before- less need of a beta to do fighting for you during your heat- they were still common enough that it would be a perfect situation.

Obito had many dreams of pale skin and tanned, purple face markings and silver hair. He yearned for it and quietly plotted how to convince the two to go for it. He dreamed of a future.

Kakashi round with babies, Rin with a baby to because he wanted her to be able to have one too. Him as Hokage, with an assistant. Not Kakashi- Kakashi was too strong, to smart to not be a top jonin- unless pregnant of course. Rin would be the head medic at the hospital.

It would be perfect and amazing.

Then… Kannabi bridge. Obito nearly died. But was saved and he thought maybe, maybe he could still have it.

But he couldn’t.

The damn world conspired against him and his sweet, kind omega was forced to kill their beta. Madara heard about it and said it went against omega instincts to kill.

(Did it though? Non-sexual heats made omegas fight and fight hard according to Rin…)

It was the world’s fault for forcing his omega to kill their beta. Rin was their beautiful beta who would have been part of their relationship. She would have been the healer and protector when Obito couldn’t be there. Now she was gone.

Madara said they could fix it. They could fix all of it.

Obito didn’t want to leave his omega to fend for himself. He wanted his omega with them, snug and warm and safe but Madara said they should wait. Obito wasn’t ready to have his omega with him yet. He needed a place to keep Kakashi safe from harm. A place better than a cave.

So Obito waited. He created a little house for Kakashi, only him and Zetsu and Madara could get in. Kakashi would be safe in there. Safe and okay. It would all be okay.

So he watched his omega. He watched and hoped he was okay and it looked like he was. Mostly. Some days Obito wanted to scream and growl because his omega was broken and it wasn’t right. Other days he was so proud of his strong, beautiful omega. Being so strong and carrying on.

He watched and watched and all he wanted was his omega in his arms.

-

Kakashi had been in love with his teammate Obito. He’d never admit it but he had been. Even before he’d presented all he’d wanted was to be with Obito. At first, it was mostly just a crush but it had evolved as time went on. Losing Obito… had nearly broken him.

Rin had been broken too. The two of them had leaned on each other, and Kakashi had loved it.

And then it all went to hell when he was forced to kill her.

The girl Obito had loved.

Kakashi had broken then, but thanks to Minato he’d been able to pull himself together. More or less.

Then Minato and Kushina were dead and he wasn’t allowed near Naruto and he wanted to die.

He wanted Naruto, he wanted his child. Cause Naruto was his and he wanted Naruto in his arms to care for and love but he wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed near and it broke him.

He fled into ANBU and came out broken again.

He was unhappy and it hurt and only talking to the memorial stone helped.

Then the Uchiha all died and… it hurt even worse.

(They’d know, Kakashi had known. They’d known of his feelings for Obito and never demanded the eye back, only asking for it when Kakashi died. Their eyes had been sad and full of pity and it made him tired but so happy to keep something of Obito’s.)

He was happy Obito was dead (no he wasn’t happy) before the deaths of his clan. It would have broken Obito more then it hurt Kakashi.

However, when he got his team, one of which was his child, his Naruto and Sasuke who felt like his because of Obito and Sakura who wasn’t his but became it during Wave.

He had kids. He had them and then the chunin exams and Orochimaru and Akatsuki and he lost them.

But he had Gai who had become a better friend while they trained the kids. Gai who was a beta and safe (he didn’t want another Alpha) so he cared for Kakashi and helped him get through it.

It still hurt a bit.

-

Obito didn’t like it. Obito did not like it at all.

That was HIS omega. HIS and Rin’s omega. And their omega had lost his children.

He knew what was happening while watching Kakashi train them, scent-marking them unaware and it had hurt Obito because that should be THEIR children he was doing it to…

But couldn’t it be? Sasuke could be his and Kakashi’s- the smart, smart, smart child he was. Naruto… Naruto was sensei’s but he could have been Obito’s child with his love of orange. Could have been Kakashi’s.

Sakura. Sakura was so smart and he saw how skilled she was becoming with medical ninjutsu. His and Rin’s.

Their family.

(He didn’t realize when he stopped seeing them as kids his omega taught and as his too. When he stopped seeing pink hair and saw brown. When he saw blonde and thought silver.)

Obito cautiously began making a place for them in the house. He watched them present and thought it so perfect. Their little Alpha girl, beta boy with fire nature and their sunshine omega. He made them rooms and thought about them being happy and safe and okay.

(He ignored the reminder that their sunshine son would die. Maybe he wouldn’t? Their little alpha had strong chakra control…)

And then the family broke apart and Obito screamed because it was hurting HIS OMEGA. And then the beta moved in to comfort him and Obito wanted to SNARL.

Gai wasn’t Rin. Gai wasn’t Obito’s beta so he shouldn’t be near OBITO’S OMEGA. And then the tree alpha and Obito didn’t LIKE IT.

He wanted his omega with him.

So he was going to take him.

(Zetsu sighed but let it happen when he saw Obito making his plans. Zetsu didn’t get it. Omegas, alphas, betas- it was all strange. But it would calm Obito down. He’d seen how Madara was when his chosen Omega died and it wasn’t pretty. Maybe this would calm the Uchiha down.)

-

Kakashi vanished from his apartment. It was Gai who found him missing first. It was Inuzuka Hana who discovered the scent of another shinobi in the room.

An Alpha scent. One that smelt like it was in Fixation. It was almost like it had appeared out of nowhere and that means someone had planned the whole thing. Fooling an Inuzuka nose means you fool Kakashi’s and that wasn’t… that wasn’t good. It meant that the alpha could have been stalking Kakashi for years.

Secretly a search went on. No one wanted it to get out that an alpha had stolen the last Hatake. To dangerous.

And they all worried deeply.

-

As for Kakashi, he woke up while moving. He had no idea what was going on and struck out at his kidnapper who managed to avoid him, slapping a chakra suppressor seal on him lightning fast. Kakashi fought back but the kidnapper managed to stab a senbon into his neck, coated in a poison to knock him out.

He was out like a light fairly fast.

Obito, on the other hand, was thankful for the poison. He didn’t want to hurt Kakashi, he wanted him safe. He would make sure that Kakashi was safe and then he would go and get their kids. They would all be safe and sound.

The little house he’d made for his family, his omega and children was made completely out of wood. No doors to the outside but it did have windows that were covered in seals. Only he and Zetus could move in and out of the house.

He supposed his daughter and beta son would eventually have to leave occasionally. His other son would stay for longer but Obito knew he couldn’t always be in the house either. He’d want his own mate… though they would have to get past Obito.

Obito placed Kakashi in the main bedroom, humming under his breath as he observed his omega. Kakashi was so beautiful on the silk bedspread. His mask was covering his face still, but Obito liked it. No one knew what Kakashi was hiding. It would all be Obito’s.

Obito wanted to touch his omega, but no that was bad. His omega was knocked out and he might be his but touching without permission was bad.

Obito hummed, going to cook some food. His omega would need it.

-

Kakashi woke up to find himself in a strange place. Not a torture chamber or anything, but a room that he was completely unfamiliar with. Taking a quick sniff, he frowned. That smell… was familiar but there was also…

“Shit.” He cursed. Fixation. Maybe he had a stalker who he smelt a few times without realizing it. Shit, shit. 

He’d been fixated on before by a member of the Uchiha clan. He was very compatible with the Sharingan apparently- his own skill in using Obito’s showing it. Kakashi had been stalked by the alpha for weeks before she was taken away by the hospital to try and fix her fixation.

Alright, he had no chakra… he was good at taijutsu that was fine. He just-

The door opened and Kakashi jerked his head up, eyes squinted only to freeze.

“…W-what?” he asked, shocked.

“Hey, Bakashi.” Said the ghost in front of him, smiling. “Been a long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Obito…” Kakashi said, shaking. “You’re alive…” He didn’t understand. Why was Obito here? Why… was this a dream?

“Kakashi…” Obito strode towards his omega but Kakashi shook his head, looking confused. “Was it too high a dose?” Obito asked in worry over the poison he had used. Kakashi blinked.

“What? No. Obito… why…”

“Rin died,” Obito said, knowing what his beautiful and intelligent omega was trying to say. “She died because this world forced you to kill our beta, forced you to hurt her and I… I want to change that, to make it better.” Kakashi blinked, and then fully took in Obito, having been distracted by the realization his friend was alive.

He was wearing a cloak with red clouds.

“…Akatsuki.” Kakashi croaked. Obito hummed.

“Only as a means to an end. A world where everyone is safe and sound and no more children die and no one has to fight.” Obito sat on the bed, staring at Kakashi with an unnerving gaze. Kakashi swallowed.

He didn’t know how to react. The woman who’d fixated on him before had done nothing but stare and try to approach but was blocked off by friends. He knew the rules taught to everyone about fixation. With ninja and spying, fixation could become a problem. Kakashi had had to kill a few spies who ended up fixating on their targets before.

As for comrades…. Mostly it was ‘do the minimum to play along but get them to a hospital asap.’

“Our… beta?” Kakashi asked, confused and trying to buy for time.

“Of course! Rin was ours. The three of us would have been so good together, wouldn’t we have? A little old fashion but we’d have been happy.” Obito smiled and Kakashi hesitated.

Rin had been beautiful. If Obito had lived (if he hadn’t ended up like this) and Rin had it could have worked… but not now.

“Why didn’t you come back before?” Kakashi asked.

“I was too injured,” Obito admitted. “And then I couldn’t bring you with me after Rin died. You deserve better then a cave.” He huffed. He reached out to touch Kakashi and Kakashi let him, fear in his gut as the man petted his cheek over the mask. “So I had to wait. But I watched. I watched and made sure you were okay. I saw you with our kids and when they were taken away I had to step in to make you safe. I’ll get our kids in a bit, I promise. You’ll all be safe here. When I’m sure, our daughter can come out with me while I’m working! We’ll have to give her a cover… Sasuke will have to wait a bit before I deal with Itachi…”

Kakashi swallowed. Shit, shit, shit. Not good. The fixation included Kakashi’s team and that was dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

“What about Naruto?” Kakashi asked, hoping he could throw a wrench into the plan. If he could get Obito focused on Naruto and how he could have Naruto be part of their family it could be a way to escape.

“Hmm… oh yeah. Sakura is doing really good with her training right? We’ll have her work with us to make sure our son survives.” Obito nodded and petted Kakashi’s face again. “So happy you’re here,” Obito said, leaning forward, eyes dark and hungry as his hand went to pull down Kakashi’s mask. Kakashi did pull away at that and Obito frowned.

“Obito, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are my students,” Kakashi said slowly. Obito’s face twitched and a confused look passed his face. “They aren’t our children.” Throw a wrench into it. Have him move away from him because this was not the boy Kakashi had fallen in love with and he wanted this man away from him.

“…They are.” Obito said instead. “Sasuke, and Naruto are mine and yours and Sakura is mine and Rin’s. Rin isn’t here now but our daughter is still alive.” Why was his omega not listening? Did they do something to him? Was that why he couldn’t remember that they were their children?

“Obito-“ suddenly Obito’s hand was around his throat and Kakashi took a shuddering breath. Obito looked angry, so angry.

“They’re our children.” Obito hissed and Kakashi waited, watching as Obito moved to loom over him. “You’ll remember soon,” Obito said to Kakashi, leaning forward to press his mouth to Kakashi’s masked mouth and Kakashi was thankful for that.

Thankful he hadn’t removed the mask.

Obito left soon after, and Kakashi stood to leave the room, trying to figure out where he was.

There were no doors to the outside anywhere, but there were windows- though he couldn’t get out. The kitchen was very nice looking and Kakashi wouldn’t admit it but he’d always wanted that sort of kitchen- with the lovely countertop and the…

A sick feeling happened in Kakashi’s stomach and he wondered if Obito had seen him looking over the kitchen catalogues. It would make sense…

There was food on the counter and from what Kakashi could smell it wasn’t poisoned and… he was fairly hungry. He hesitated for a second before going to eat the food. He needed to keep his strength up. And with Obito in fixation he had a reasonable idea of what he would do. Embarrassing? Yes. Deadly? No. After he finished, Kakashi continued his path around the house- after cleaning up after himself anyway.

Looking around the house only got Kakashi more disturbed. Books he often reread were in a bookshelf, his favourite soda was in the fridge, there were dog bowls and the pack’s favourite food…

Even the bathroom had his favourite shampoo and soaps.

The other rooms also included in the house made him shudder even more. One looked like a replica of Sakura’s room from what he knew. One was full of orange and comfortable things. It looked like Naruto’s dream room. Another room looked like it would fit Sasuke and the final one was a nursery.

The nursery made Kakashi break out into a cold sweat. He did not like the implications of that room.

“Does he expect me to have a sexual heat?” Kakashi wondered out loud. He really hoped not. He would not have one…

Actually… the seal on him… Kakashi knew how he got during his heat. He’d never had a sexual one so he was very familiar with the regular heats. He may have… destroyed a few houses in his rage. He also knew his chakra became more violent during his heat.

It was a chance. The seal wouldn’t hold during his heat. He knew this.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He had two weeks until his heat. He could hopefully last that long.

Kakashi only hoped Obito didn’t have his rut before then. A compatible person- especially one that had been able to fixate so hard- who went into a sexual rut… it could send him into a sexual heat early.

He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

Kakashi suddenly had arms wrapped around him and he stiffened.

“Mmm, thinking of the future?” Obito asked, humming as he pressed his lips to Kakashi’s neck- right on his scent gland and Kakashi had to fight to keep himself from jumping right away from him. He petted Kakashi’s abdomen and Kakashi’s breath hitched.

They were still in front of the nursery. Obito held Kakashi tight to himself, breathing out, his mouth still attached to Kakashi.

Kakashi couldn’t wait for the two weeks to be up.

-

Obito hummed happily as Kakashi cooked them supper. Kakashi had always been a good cook- he remembered the young ninja making bentos for him and Rin- it had been very good. Very delicious.

Watching Kakashi cook, Obito stared at his hips. He had very nice hips. Very nice legs too.

Obito imagined them wrapping around his waist as he made love to Kakashi, deep inside of his entrance and just pounding away. He imagined his hands digging into the hips, holding on tight as he claimed his omega. Obito licked his lips, staring at Kakashi, knowing his scent was becoming aroused but not caring. Kakashi would like it.

Kakashi did like it. Which was the problem- he knew that the more desirable the scent was it meant the higher chance of compatibility. He tried to focus on cooking. Having lost his father young meant he’d been cooking for years and he did enjoy it.

When he finished, he stopped. There wasn’t a table- only the stools at the counter. And the only stool open was right next to Obito. Kakashi stopped and looked at the stool for a long moment before he brought the stir-fry he’d made over and sat down. He stopped though, realizing he would have to remove his mask.

He never showed his face. To anyone. Sometimes as Sukea but that wasn’t him. That was someone else and the idea of showing Obito his face filled him with a cold sweat. Obito hummed, watching Kakashi closely.

“I… I want to save my face…” Kakashi began, trying to make up some story. “For mating?” Obito blinked and then he smiled.

“Oh! Of course!” Obito firmly turned his back to Kakashi and Kakashi let out a low breath. Okay, that worked. Kakashi removed his mask and ate quickly. He couldn’t even enjoy his own food, Obito certainly was from the sounds he was making. Which was NOT helping the scent issue! “Hmm… when should we mate? During heat is traditional right?” Obito asked. “Don’t know if I can wait two weeks…”

Kakashi found it very creepy Obito knew when his heat was but felt a rush of relief. Obito wouldn’t have his rut before Kakashi’s heat. He was safe.

He just had to remain that way.

“But… wouldn’t it be romantic? Like in the books!” Kakashi said, giving his best eye smile.

“Point… I guess I can wait.” Obito grumbled and from the back looked like he was pouting and thank god he’d bought it.

Obito did the dishes, saying it was his job after Kakashi cooked and then he insisted on them sitting on the couch and reading. Kakashi grabbed an Icha-Icha book, staring at the pages and not really reading, while he lay with his back to Obito’s chest, in between his legs on the couch. Obito was reading his own book but was playing with Kakashi’s hair too. 

It was one of the most uncomfortable evenings of Kakashi’s life. And got worse when they went to bed. When they were both finished their parts of their books, and Obito had put them away, Obito went to wrap his arms around Kakashi again-once more kissing the back of his neck. His hand went to caress Kakashi’s abdomen and Kakashi froze slightly, realizing what he wanted.

“Hmm, how about some fun before bed Kakashi?” The alpha asked and Kakashi didn’t know how to get him away from him.

“I don’t-“ Obito presses further into Kakashi, humming.

“Wanna feel you Kakashi.”

“Obito I don’t feel like...” Obito stopped, his hands still on Kakashi. One of them slid down to Kakashi’s crotch and gently squeezed him. Kakashi shuddered.

“You sure?” Obito asked in a voice that made Kakashi want to bear his neck, full of want and promise. Obito massaged Kakashi’s cock, the omega shuddering from the feeling.

“Obito-“ Kakashi managed to pull himself away, turning to face the alpha who looked angry. “I’m not feeling well from the poison,” Kakashi said as a lie. Obito scowled but nodded. They went to the bedroom where Obito watched Kakashi like a hawk as he undressed and got into the sleep clothes Obito had gotten him. Which were simple sleeping pants that rode fair low on his hips. Obito stared at all the skin shown and Kakashi tried to avoid the look.

The creaking of wood brought Kakashi to look and see a chair being made out of the floor, Obito sitting on it with a thump while he opened his pants. Kakashi blinked, staring. What the hell?

Obito got his dick out, which was half hard from watching Kakashi undress. He traced his thumb on the top, staring at Kakashi.

He hated that Kakashi wasn’t feeling well. He wanted his omega laying on the bed, ready and wanting. He wanted to take his omega. His. Their first time...

(How could it be their first if they’d already had children? Obito can’t remember but he knows that they have children. They do.)

“I can’t wait till I can mate you,” Obito said, his voice as hungry and full of want as before. “I’ll start kissing you, while I use my hands to play with your nipples. I’ll get them nice and stiff Kakashi. I’ll go to play with your cock next while my mouth and other hand keep playing with your nipples. I’ll hold you down while I pump you. When you’re nice and stiff I’ll give you a nice blow job while fingering you open all the way. I wonder how much you’ll be gushing Kakashi. I wonder how wet you’ll be when I play with you down there. Maybe I’ll barely have to use lube you’ll be so wet. I won’t let you cum until I’m in you though. I’ll keep you on the edge and make sure you’re ready. I’ll fuck you into the mattress and knot you. I’ll suck on your scent gland while I fuck you. I’ll make it nice and red before I bite. I’ll dig in deep enough you’ll feel my teeth for days. And you’ll bite back. I’ll feel you forever. It’ll be perfect Kakashi. You’ll be perfect.” All while he spoke Obito stroke himself, his scent filling the room. Kakashi’s cock was hard itself from the smell though the words terrified him.

He didn’t want that. He had loved Obito yes but he’d loved the boy not this man.

He didn’t know who this man was.

Kakashi watched as Obito stroked himself to completion, cumming with a groan that sent shivers down Kakashi’s spine. Obito stood up and walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and Kakashi quickly got into bed. Maybe he’d take a while and Kakashi could pretend to be asleep...

In the bathroom, Obito cleaned himself off, pleaded. He’d seen the hard cock of his omega and knew his mate had enjoyed his speech. He bet his mate was just as excited as he was.

Obito wondered what it would be like when Rin was back. Maybe Rin would sit on Kakashi’s face while Obito prepared him, getting her nicely wound up. They’d have it so Obito was fucking Kakashi who would fuck into Rin while they did it. After that, he’d fuck Rin, Kakashi’s seed warm and gushy in her while she’d suck Kakashi’s cock.

The thought made him hard again and he jerked off once more, growling. Damn it. He wanted his omega now!

But his omega was sick and Obito didn’t want to push too much. Too dangerous that way.

Obito came out to find Kakashi asleep. He pouted but got in behind him after pulling on some boxers. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi and pulled him so his back was to Obito’s chest. Obito kissed the back of Kakashi’s neck, lingering.

“Night Kakashi.”

Kakashi didn’t get much sleep that night. He was wide awake when Obito came in and he stayed awake through it, wondering how this had happened. He was terrified as he waited for the dawn.

He felt Obito wake up behind him, his arm curling around Kakashi tighter. His dick was hard and Obito ground it into Kakashi’s back, humming.

“Feeling better?” Obito Asked, kissing Kakashi’s neck.

Shit, what was he going to do? He needed to move. He needed to get away-

“Obito.” A dark voice said, startling the both of them. Obito cursed and turned on the light next to the bed, glaring at a man who looked like he was half plant. “You’re needed for a mission.”

“I’m busy.” Obito growler. The plant man scowled.

“Don’t care. You’re needed.” Obito growled but stood up.

“How long?”

“No more than two weeks.”

Oh, thank god.

Kakashi wanted to sob in relief at the idea of being able to avoid Obito for two weeks. Maybe he’d even be late getting back and Kakashi could escape during the first part of his heat.

Kakashi barely paid attention to Obito’s anger but he did note it was a mission with a few others. In Iwa. That was good to know.

Obito kisses him through his mask before he left, promising to be back.

Kakashi didn’t promise to be there.

The next few weeks were spent running around the house and trying to get out.

He couldn’t. He was stuck inside and it was driving him crazy. He ended up just continuously looking through the house, becoming more and more disturbed.

The clothing in the closet was all loose and comfortable like Kakashi liked when he wasn’t on a mission. It was his exact size. The night tables next to the door had sex toys. And not just any. They were ones exactly like the ones Kakashi had bought for himself before. Some were new, but staring at the knotting dildo he’d bought before, Kakashi wanted to puke.

How much did he see? Did Obito watch when he masturbated? Did he watch when Kakashi had slept with people? (Kakashi suddenly had a sinking feeling as to why one of his long time fuck buddies had died very brutally on a mission now.)

As the end of the two weeks approached, Kakashi was more than ready to run. He didn’t care if staying and maybe having a sexual heat would get more info. He wanted OUT. Call him a bad ninja but this was to far.

The day before his heat would begin, he heard someone in the living room. He’d been in the bathroom and he closed his eyes.

Crap. Looked like it would end in a fight after all.

Opening the door, he stepped out only to freeze. Thick scent filled the air, making it hard to breathe as Obito stood there, his face strangely blank as he stared at Kakashi. Kakashi get heat spread through his gut and the beginning of tightness in his abdomen as the scent covered him.

Obito had gone into rut. A sexual one.

And it had trigged a sexual heat in Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware Kakashi is slightly OOC but like he’s operating on the understanding that a)Obito was powerful enough to get him out of Konoha and trap him. B) fixation is super dangerous and has to be dealty with very carefully and C) he assumes he can get out of there in a few weeks. Under this, he decides to play along. So yeah.
> 
> Also more smut next chapter and potentially next chapter is the last one for this story but I have other ideas. Another Omega!Kakashi with Creepy/Stalker! Obito but in which Kakashi takes Naruto and runs, becoming Sukea full time and Obito sees how much the civilian looks like Rin...
> 
> Another is Yakuza Obito. May or may not be Omegaverse I have like two ideas for it so yeah...
> 
> Hope this chapter was alright with everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

It took barely a second before Kakashi was slammed against the wall, Obito’s mouth on his neck. Kakashi took a suffering breath, his head swimming with want.

“Smell so good.” Obito said. “Smell so pretty Kakashi.” He pulled away and reached up to Kakashi’s mask and Kakashi couldn’t think, just let it happen and Obito gasped. “So pretty...” suddenly Obito was kissing him firmly, hands in his hair and Kakashi moaned into the kiss. Obito pulled away, hands going to the robe tie that Kakashi had been wearing, having just finished a shower.

“So pretty.” Obito breathed again, untiring the robe and gaining access to pale skin. His omega was so good, so good. Pale skin, some scars, muscular abs... it made Obito’s mouth water with need. Kakashi’s cock was already hard from the smell and from his heat and...

God Kakashi’s smell. So perfect, so amazing. Everything was amazing.

Kakashi couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was for Obito to touch him, to do something. To hold him, to care for him to... to do something! He needed it!

“Obito please.” Kakashi whined and Obito loves to forcefully kiss him again, hands going to Kakashi’s chest just like he’d promised to tug on his nipples. Kakashi whined and Obito moaned into the kiss.

“So good Kakashi. So good.” Kakashi groaned, his head swimming as he clutched at Obito’s clothes. Something in the back of his head was whispering something but he couldn’t listen. Didn’t want to listen.

(No, no, no. Please no. Stop this, please. Please.)

Kakashi felt strength rip through him as he ripped off the alpha’s clothes, needing skin contact, his body feeling on fire. Obito groaned, yanking Kakashi close while still kissing, his tongue tangling with Kakashi’s.

Obito’s hands moved from Kakashi’s chest to his lower body, fumbling around until he found Kakashi’s hole. The hole was wet already but not as wet as it could be. Obito growled into the kiss and Kakashi whined in response.

“Gonna fuck you,” Obito promised. “Gonna fuck and breed you. Promise you Kakashi. Gonna be So pretty pregnant.”

“Please.” Kakashi only could whine. He needed... he needed it in him, he needed Obito. He needed it.

Obito groaned and moved them to the bedroom using Kamui. Kakashi helped at the change of location but Obito was to busy pushing his omega on to the bed to care. He ripped open the drawer to pull out some lube, fumbling as he got onto the bed and went right for the prize.

Kakashi moaned loudly as Obito wrapped his mouth around his cock, bucking his hips up. Obito wrapped his tongue around Kakashi’s cock, tracing a vein. He fumbled upon the lid of the lube and coated his fingers, moving towards Kakashi’s entrance and sliding a finger in as he hollowed his cheeks to suck on Kakashi’s cock.

Kakashi shouted, hips jerking and driving his dick in Obito’s mouth, the alpha humming around it. To much, to much. So good but it was to much.

(No, please. He doesn’t want this. This isn’t what he wants.)

Obito moaned around his omega’s cock as he felt the hole become even wetter. The smell of omega drenched the room and Obito knew his own scent was going haywire. His omega was so pretty. So very pretty and perfect. He reached up to fondle the balls of his omega, gently cupping them while he slid another finger into his omega, scissoring his fingers and causing his omega to buck again. He pressed against the spot he’d hit to get that buck and Kakashi moaned, loudly. Obito hummed in pleasure. Such a good omega.

The vibrations of the hum made Kakashi cry out. He was about to- but then Obito moved and grabbed the base of his cock to stop him from cumming.

“Obito please, let me cum!” Kakashi said, one of the few clear things he’d said. Obito chuckled.

“Not yet pretty omega,” Obito said, moving a bit upwards and using Kakashi’s flexibility to continue stretching him while he moved up to give a very sloppy kiss full of tongue to his omega. “Gonna be in you when you cum,” Kakashi whined as Obito slips in another finger to fully stretch him, his hole gushing with slick. Obito moves from his mouth to his chest, biting his nipples and gently tugging on them with his teeth.

(So pretty, So pretty. Why didn’t he do this before? But didn’t he? Why...)

Obito has enough after a few minutes and pulled his fingers out, ignoring Kakashi’s cries to lube up his cock and position it. Obito shoved in with a hard thrust that made Kakashi shout and had him rise up in a c shape. Obito groaned at the tight feeling of Kakashi, waiting a long second before he began moving. Kakashi whined and reached up to grip his shoulders, digging his nails in.

“Alpha, alpha...”

(No, no, no! I don’t want this!)

“Pretty omega, sweet omega-“ Obito growled in return. They kiss again and it was messy and full of saliva but it made Obito growl in joy.

(His omega, his Kakashi. His, his, his!)

Slamming into his mate over and over again, Obito felt his build-up, moving to put his mouth by Kakashi’s scent gland as he felt it.

“Gonna bite you, gonna mate you. Bite me to omega.”

(When people who don’t want to mate go into sexual heats together they wear metal guards around their scent glands or special patches. Heats are notorious for accidental matings. Kakashi knew this. And was screaming in his head.)

As Obito finally came, filling up his omega, he bit down hard on the scent gland on the neck. Kakashi in return bit down on Obito’s neck- bonding then together. Pheromones and hormones fill the room as they both scream in pleasure and cum.

(Neither notice Zetsu having appeared- the plant man having need of Obito quickly and not thinking that the rut or heat would be like it is said. He got a face full of the pheromones and vanished like he came.)

They are together. Forever. It was all that was in Obito’s head as he licked his mate’s bite.

“Good Kakashi. So good. Pretty...”

“Obito...” Kakashi responded, breathing in deep as his eyes closed. He was tired and his brain hurt he needed sleep. Obito hummed and simply held him closer. They would continue later.

-

Zetsu was made of will and power. He was the son of his mother but not a person. A tool for her to use. He had never minded. He hadn’t been able to mind.

He’d been bathed in the demonic chakra from the demons for centuries but had not changed despite the chakra changing many things.

But there is always a breaking point in those things. There always is.

And something gave when he was assaulted by the rush of hormones and pheromones from the mating couple.

Zetsu stopped being just will and power. He stopped being a tool. And he... liked it.

He liked messing with humans. He liked taunting them and manipulating them. He liked Obito and he kinda liked the others in Akatsuki. He didn’t want them to die. He didn’t want humanity to die.

It was an easy choice in the end. His amusement, or a woman who would kill all and then probably turn on him in the end?

“Sorry mother.” Zetsu shrugged, looking at the moon. “Things changed.”

He needed to reward Obito for this. And he had the perfect idea.

-

After the three-day heat was over Kakashi woke up and ran to puke in the bathroom, shaking. Obito was still asleep- his instincts saying it was safe.

Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT. Kakashi breathes out, covering his face.

His mask was gone but Kakashi really didn’t care right then he was so angry. And disgusted. And sick.

What was he going to do? Mate bonds stayed for life. You could break one but it was hard and could lead to mental illness later in life. And a mate dying...

Maybe they could lock Obito up? Keep him AWAY from Kakashi? Kakashi could also enter into another mate bond to lessen the impact...

“Hello.”

Whirling around, Kakashi moves to grab whoever it was on instinct but was stopped by the plant man he’d seen before.

“I guess you're pretty enough. Kinda new to smelling this stuff...” the way plant man said, frowning. He shrugged. He held onto Kakashi’s wrists and studied him with a firm gaze. “I owe Obito for this and your what he wants...” Kakashi snarled and tried to yank away but he was weak from a lack of chakra and from three days of constant sex. Wood held him down as a white clone appeared with a small jar of ink and blood.

Sealing was something Zetsu was very good at as he took a second to decide where to put the seal. The blood was Obito’s so he wouldn’t notice it but it still couldn’t be obvious. The heart wasn’t right for this either. The heart could influence not force...

With his choice made, Zetsu began painting the seal on Kakashi’s spine. He’d have to do it again with the three kids Obito watched but hey. Obito was his friend and he owed him.

And it was fun messing with humans.

-

Obito grinned as Kakashi kissed him, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“Love you Kakashi,” Obito said, smiling. Kakashi grinned back.

“Love you to Obito. When will we get the kids?”

“Soon! Zetsu and I have changed a few plans so Naruto isn’t in any danger anymore. And Itachi can be dealt with soon enough yeah? We’re going to be the best family!”

(Obito doesn’t fully look into Kakashi’s eyes. They were screaming.)

(Inside Kakashi’s head he was screaming. He couldn’t move, couldn’t fight back. He could speak and do what he wanted when Obito wasn’t there but right then he couldn’t. He was stuck.)

-

The rooms ended up filled. Sakura was first, and her eyes were screaming as she was forced to act along with Obito’s delusions until she managed to speak with Kakashi alone.

“Can we get the seals off?” she begged but Kakashi didn’t know how. He didn’t know if there was any chance.

Sakura was the one who discovered Kakashi’s pregnancy, much to Obito’s joy. He hurried to gather the next two of their children. Family, after all, should be together.

Sasuke was angry, so angry when he came but he stopped raging. Sakura cornered him to ask.

“Because Kakashi has the worst of it.” The Uchiha replied. “And I don’t think he needs me yelling at him.”

Naruto came in next and he was just as hurt as the others. Obito didn’t notice, the seals stopping them from doing anything against what he considered the perfect behaviour.

Obito was in love with both his teammates. He lost one but held the other tight.

Kakashi had been in love with Obito. He stopped when he got trapped in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was mind control in this. I'm not to happy with the ending but I feel like it's a good ending??? I mean... Obito won so the bad guys win but... you know what I mean. (Probably).  
I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
